The Amazing Shenanigans of Mr Fox and The Diabolic Tykes
by enRei
Summary: Come all and enjoy to the fullest the stories told by the old. See and feel the glorious days of bright and joyous minds such as the cunning Mr. Fox, wondrous Mr. Bird, astute 9-Tails and shifty little Diabolic Tykes; and their reign over the marvelous Leaf Road, a place full of cheer, fun, laughter but also tears and pain. Beware the AU, OOC, BL, GL and the never ending mischief.


**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, yuri, yaoi, mischief and lots of babbling**

**Pairings: canon ones + others**

**Summary: _Come all and enjoy to the fullest the stories told by the old. See and feel the glorious days of bright and_****_ joyous minds such as the cunning Mr. Fox, _****_wondrous Mr. Bird, _**astute 9-Tails and shifty little Diabolic Tykes; and their reign over the marvelous Leaf Road, **_a place full of cheer, fun, laughter but also tears and pain. Let yourself be pulled and amazed by how sheer will power and mostly boredom can make such a simple thing as childhood, special and unique. _**

* * *

If there was one thing life has never been on the Leaf Road of Hi, small town just two hours drive outside of Tokyo- it was boring. Forget the peaceful accommodation, forget the friendly neighborhood and make sure to forget the time-out; there was no rest. Not for the old and not for the young.

For on the Leaf Road, house number 9 to be precise, used to live a small, seemingly ordinary boy. Just like anybody, he had a loving, house-working mother and a strong, more politically inclined father; which he treasured dearly. Stories have been told about this boy; some have been truthful, some have strayed a bit… or more. But what matters most is that even now, years after he has disappeared from the Youth Street, as some call it even today, legends about him and his small group of friends have stayed behind.

Perhaps to warn off any other child from taking the Crown of Glory, which the boy proudly wore in his youth; perhaps the old were reminiscing even today, wishing to be returned to those happier times.

One thing was certain to all of them—there will never be born as cunning and tricking tot as the self-proclaimed Mr. Fox has been. Nor as scheming brats as his faithful group of followers- The Diabolic Tykes.

You may say that it all started the moment our lovely hero was born; on a warm night of October 10th, screaming and yelling midst his mother's cursing and his father's fainting. You may even say it began the day he found a fox kit, which (for the further reference) gave him his unusual and unique face markings. But really, the whole story started somewhere before his seventh birthday with one single word.

"Mom—what does _di-a-bo-lic _mean?"

Now, Kushina Uzumaki was a very intelligent woman, not to mention a vixen in both stature and bed (as her husband claimed); but years of experience has taught her to expect the unexpected from her son. After all, he was the number one surprising person this road has ever seen. So, without even trying to comprehend how in the world her little Naru learned this word, she tried to answer.

Leaving the cooking utensils behind her and solely focusing on the question, she bended down to her boy's level and answered the best she could.

"It means naughty. Full of mischief."

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or simply Mr. Fox as he called himself, was a smart kid for his age; but not that vocabulary wise. That was probably the reason he always searched for word meanings and their correct pronunciation as well as spelling. His golden eyebrows scrunched in concentration, giving his mother a narrow but interested look.

"What does _mis-chief _mean?"

The red haired beauty giggled, finding a perfect way to explain it to her son.

"Well Naruto—remember the time you mixed up sugar and salt cups and we had to serve salted tea to our guests?" At the blonde's nod she continued. "And when you carved your name with scissors on every wooden table _and _closet we have?" Here, he turned his head, looking blissfully ignorant. "You surely remember when you put a walkie-talkie under your father's pillow and popped a balloon over the one you had?" She was starting to hear a little whistling tune. "Not to mention the time you _somehow _transported bags and bags of sand to Mr. Shimura's house and refused to let him leave the house—not until his son gave you some pictures.."

"They were mine!" Naruto pouted- glaring at his mother for not believing him, even after two years.

"Well, Naruto—all those things you did, it's sometimes called mischief."

At this, her little blob of sunshine pondered over. Finally, looking as serious as his father when working, he raised his head:

"So, mischief is every single fun thing I do?"

Kushina laughed, she couldn't hold it in herself. Her boy was just so funny and adorable! After all, who could blame him for all the pranks he did; she was a bit rough in her childhood too.

"Naru, sweetie, why don't you go out and play with your friends?" Naruto seemed to share his mother's thoughts, for soon he turned around and snapped his fingers at the large, scarlet furred fox that lay at the kitchen floor.

"Let's go, 9-Tails!" Disappearing in the flashes of yellow and red, only Kushina was left alone in the kitchen; to chuckle and wave her head at the epitome of cuteness her son was.

* * *

Mr. Fox was thinking; his friends could easily see that. He was stroking his chin, as seen on a television, with one hand and petting 9-Tails with the other. While trying to copy the Indian style seat (he has always been an avid fan of those soaps, just like his mother). Across of him, seating on the same wooden floor of the tree house Mr. Fox begged Mister Nara, Mister Akimichi, Mister Inuzuka and his father to build for his friends and him—were the sons of those previously mentioned respectful sirs.

Choji Akimichi was currently stuffing himself with a bag of barbecue flavored chips, intent on watching every move Mr. Fox made. Kiba Inuzuka was scratching his upside down triangle drawn cheeks and occasionally nuzzling with his snow white dog, Akamaru. Shikamaru Nara was napping, huddled in the corner, very near the glass less window.

The four have been best friends and partners in crime since the time Kiba and Mr. Fox have entered and exited a brawl—9-Tails and Akamaru also. It resulted in tussled fur, bloody knees and everlasting friendship. Why Shikamaru and Choji decided to group with them, Mr. Fox never understood. But he was happy to have so many friends that were glad to do his bidding and have fun all the time.

Mr. Fox opened his mouth and it was a cue for others to pay close attention. Kiba stopped all his actions and Shikamaru woke up, his body nearing the circle.

"As you all know, earlier this day I was out having fun with Nine-Tails. As usual, our target was old lady Biwako."

Kiba giggled, remembering the old coot that wilted away in the house number 3, along with her husband Hiruzen. The boys loved to play tricks and pranks on her, for she was the meanest to them and always tattled them to their parents.

"When she chased us from her yard with a broom- she has called us some very _in-te-rest-ing _name."

Here, an almost evil grin plastered itself across Mr. Fox's tanned face:

"_Di-a-bo-lic Tykes._"

Out of four of them, only Mr. Fox and Shikamaru knew the meaning of the name; and Mr. Fox knew only what Mrs. Demon (called such by many neighbors and friends) has told him.

"Um, what's diabolic?" Asked the big boned Choji.

"It means fun!" Mr. Fox proclaimed, getting a snort out of the brunette, pineapple haired Shikamaru. Kiba and Choji simply exclaimed in their joy.

"What does this have to do with us?" Shikamaru drawled out, yawning as he did so. Naruto smirked proudly.

"Because, from now on that's what we'll call ourselves!" And before anyone else, sans Shikamaru, could gather what was happening—Mr. Fox straightened his posture and started barking orders.

"**Shadow!**" Shikamaru raised his head, blinking owlishly. "**Fang!**" Kiba grinned along with Akamaru, both barking out. "**Bones!**" Choji looked at Naruto dumbfounded, but still managed to nod. 9-Tails smirked gleefully, almost as if he already knew what Mr. Fox had planned for today.

"We need to make ourselves some _u-ni-form_!" Mr. Fox saw Shadow smirking, catching his meaning right on spot. Bones was a harder nut to crack.

"Why do we need unifroms?" Fang growled a bit in annoyance:

"It's uniform, Bones." The boy in question blushed- he was not that intelligently developed as his friends; Mr. Fox and Shadow.

Mr. Fox gave him a reassuring smile, throwing another bag of chips to him. Bones eyes widened gratefully, before he opened it up and began to eat with much gusto.

"Because from now on we will be known as the number one group of the Leaf Road- Diabolic Tykes! We will lead this street to an _acti-ve _and _play-ful neigh-bor-hood. _By the power vested in us by Ramen Gods, we will rule this street!" Mr. Fox spelled, incorrectly for the most part, but still sounding oh so smart to his friends. "Before we start doing our missions- we need a proper gear, right?"

The three listeners nodded. Mr. Fox rose to his feet, 9-tails right behind him.

"You all have that paint we got last week?" The boys nodded again, thinking back at the can of paint waiting for them in their rooms. "Use it to dye your shirts and then write this…" Here, he gave them three pieces of paper, wordswritten in shaky cursive. Shadow sighed.

"You've been trying that stupid font again?" Mr. Fox pouted, throwing his lower lip out.

"It's cool!" He exclaimed, offended that his friends didn't find his newest hobby as thrilling as he did. Mr. Flash himself told him that learning to write nicely and with a comprehensive font was important to his future; not to mention a good trait! Never mind he didn't understand half the words he used- that's why he had the large blue book at home.

"Playing catch is way cooler than that." Fang said. Mr. Fox blew a raspberry.

"You're just jealous coz you can't write yet." Fang and Bones both blushed, ducking their heads low.

Mr. Fox smirked- he knew it wasn't nice to play on others weaknesses like this, but damn it made him feel good!

Shadow yawned.

"So we just write this at the back?" Mr. Fox yipped, imitating his pet all too well.

"Oh, so you watched that episode too?" Shadow shrugged.

"I was bored." Mr. Fox grinned. Looking back at his friends, he yelled.

"Mission start: now!"

Fang, being the one closest to his house from the park, was first to reach his goal. Akamaru and he entered his room with a bang, getting a loud growl of annoyance from his mother.

"_BE QUIET!_"

"Sorry mum!" Fang replied, as docile as he could. Plastering himself over the floor, he reached for the can of red paint that was under his bed. Along with many packs of jerky, bits of white fur and dirty socks.

Bypassing them all, Fang grabbed the can, stood up and ran for the bathroom. From his many experiences with Mr. Fox, he knew that the simplest and the least disturbing way to paint clothes was in a tub. The already chosen shirt, one of his most favorite, was tucked under his arm, while he proceeded with emptying the paint into the tub.

Snickering throughout the whole process of dipping the shirt, Fang was very pleased to find the mission a success. Thinking back to how his mother made him change his clothes thrice a day, he decided to color another pair. Just in case something happened to the original one.

Shadow, who was too lazy to color his own shirt, told Bones to bring over his shirt and paint and that they'll do it together. He probably should've thought through it better, for Bones shirt, that was originally supposed to be yellow, turned out a lighter shade of green; the color of Shadow's one.

Because Bones did a job of coloring them, Shadow was the one in charge of writing the logo. And he will do it, as soon as Bones ended with blow-drying them.

Mrs. Demon really shouldn't be surprised to find her precious bathroom, once clean, colored with orange streaks all over the walls, tiles and bath tub. After all, it was not the first time this thing happened. Sighing and muttering to herself about having a talk with her little boy, she jumped to cleaning. Thank God she had the needed chemicals.

Mr. Flash, who looked just like the grown-up version of Mr. Fox, stood stunned at the doorway of number 9. He had just returned from his job and was shocked to find his miniature hopping around in his orange T-shirt, which he could have sworn was black just yesterday. There was something written on his back, in a messy cursive, but easily read.

Entering his house and finding his lovely wife standing there; a bits and pieces of her clothes painted orange, he chuckled.

"Kushina dear... Why is there 'Diabolic Tykes' written on our sons shirt?" She huffed, pouting as she did it.

"Shut up."

Mr. Flash grinned, before swooping in and stealing a kiss from the red haired beauty. She pouted, before an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Well, darling... He IS your pride and glory..."

Minato Namikaze, the respected and loved mayor throughout the town, could be found for the next hour on his knees, scrubbing off the dried paint and cursing his son's antics. True to his nickname, he finished it just like he did everything else; in a flash of yellow. Perhaps with a bit of orange mixed in there.

All the while, Kushina was sitting in the pristine clean kitchen, admiring her nails and sipping the wonderful jasmine tea. Whoever said woman don't wear pants in a relationship? Glancing out the window, she saw four blurs of red, green, muddy yellow and orange. She smiled softly; even if he was a mini-me of her husband in his looks, her son was just like her in every other aspect.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my newest story- be sure to stick around, there will surely be more. This is just an introduction to the life of Mr. Fox and his Diabolic Tykes. Be sure to review and tell me what you think; reviews make my hands type faster!**


End file.
